Estarás aquí
by Naoko Misumi
Summary: “¿Estarás aquí cuando despierte?, por que si no te veo apenas despierte me volveré a dormir y talvez nunca abra de nuevo los ojos, por que tal vez, solo tal vez, apenas cierre nuevamente mis ojos mi corazón se detenga y mi soplo de vida se cuele


Estarás aqu  
Por Naoko Misumi  
  
_"¿Estarás aquí cuando despierte?... dime que no te vas a ir apenas cierre los ojos... perdón por la inseguridad, pero es que si no te veo apenas despierte me volveré a dormir y talvez nunca abra de nuevo los ojos, por que tal vez, solo tal vez, apenas cierre nuevamente mis ojos mi corazón se detenga y mi soplo de vida se cuele hacia afuera por los huecos de la ventana"  
_  
Me detuve en una aldea para pedir algo de comida a las personas que ahí habitaban, también tenia un poco de dinero, pero no me alcanzaría para todo. Toque de puerta en puerta y conseguí un almuerzo después de cuatro intentos fallidos. La dueña de casa que me ofreció ayuda era una mujer muy común que me recordaba a las mujeres de mi aldea, muchas igual de amables que está, ella me sentó en una silla y me dio un pequeño almuerzo. Todo el tiempo me estuvo mirando tristemente. Hurgaba con su mirada mis facciones y movimientos, mis ojos, pelo, forma de masticar y sentar. Cuando termine de comer le ofrecí mi ayuda para lavar y ordenas algo como pago de mi deuda, a lo que ella respondió como salida de un sueño:

-No te preocupes, no tienes que hacer nada. Te doy gratis este almuerzo porque te pareces tanto a mi hijita menor... ella esta muy grabe, enferma de un mal muy extraño... -sus ojos parecieron hundirse por el dolor y sus labios lucharon por una sonrisa que me dio ganas de llorar-pero tal vez tu podrías visitarle, un poco de compañía no le haría mal-asentí ligeramente y la mujer me llevo al cuarto de la niña.

La hija de esa señora era como de mi edad, estaba muy flaca y respiraba con dificultad, tenia los ojos cerrados y la cara no representaba ninguna expresión. No había luz en la habitación, a excepción de un solitario haz de sol que caía desde la ventana al suelo. Apenas entre en la habitación sentí una enorme tristeza. Algo en mi me decía que saliera corriendo, pero me quede. Me senté a su lado y vele su sueño por una media hora. Cada minuto era mas silencioso que el anterior, era tan profundo el silencio que se podía oír con toda claridad el sonido de nuestros corazones que latían sin cesar. Bum Bum, Bum Bum, Bum Bum. Cuando ya se cumplía la media hora ella abrió los ojos y busco algo con ellos sin levantarse. Me miro con expresión cansada y pronuncio unas palabras que parecían una suplica:

-Mi caballito

Comprendí inmediatamente y me puse a buscar "su caballito" frenéticamente. Lo encontré en su armario, detrás de unas cajas. Camine hasta donde estaba ella y se lo pase, ella solo me miro y con eso me dijo gracias, luego volvió a cerrar los ojos y el sonido de uno de los corazones se dejo de escuchar en la habitación. En ese momento una brisa entró por la ventana corriendo las cortinas, iluminando toda la pieza. Pudieron haber pasado cinco minutos como dos segundos cuando desperté del sueño en que ella me había echo participe y fui a avisarle a la señora, no sin antes despedirme de la manera mas formal.

La señora lloró toda esa tarde.

Salí de la aldea con pasos cortos. La estadía en esa casa había durado mas de lo que yo había estimado y ahora era de noche. Me quede pensando en esa niña... ¿que hubiera pasado si yo no le alcanzó su caballito?... Tuvo suerte de que estuviera cerca, por que así su espíritu pudo descansar en paz, pero si no hubiera estado presente talvez habría seguido viva. Esa señora me dijo que la hermana de esa niña le había dejado ese caballito antes de morir dos años atrás, así que si hubiera seguido viva habría sufrido mucho, pero yo tengo tanto por que vivir y no soportaría morir en este momento, significaría el peor de los castigos. 

Con esto sentimientos llegué a lo mas profundo del bosque.

-¿Donde habías estado Rin?, te he estado buscando toda la tarde...-mi señor Seshomaru estaba descansando en un árbol. Me miraba fijamente reflejando preocupación... todos dicen que es imposible ver a través de él pero yo lo puedo hacer perfectamente, tal vez nadie se a dado tanto tiempo como yo.

-Es que me e quedado en una casa-dije mientras me acercaba apurando el paso. Sus ojos reflejaron tristeza. Yo ya no quería ver mas esa cara en las personas, siempre significaba que algo malo sucedería.

Me recosté acurrucada a su lado. Yakem no estaba en ninguna parte, debe haber ido a buscarme. Escucho la respiración de mi señor y el latir de su corazón. Me da tanta paz y tranquilidad esos sonidos. Me reconfortan.

De pronto, justo antes de quedarme dormida, un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo:

-Señor Seshomeru-recibo solo una mirada de su parte-por favor, por favor prométame que estará aquí cuando despierte, por que tengo miedo de que si despierto y no lo veo a mi lado, tal vez, solo tal vez, apenas cierre nuevamente mis ojos, mi corazón se detenga y mi soplo de vida se cuele hacia afuera y se vaya volando entre los árboles... por eso, por favor prométame que estará aquí cuando despierte-le rogué con su mano entre las mías, empapándolas de lagrimas que brotaron de mis ojos sin que me diera cuenta. Sentía tanto miedo de no volver a verlo...

El soltó lentamente su mano de entre las mías y me acerco a él, dejándome cerca de su corazón. Luego me miro alegremente y me susurro:

-Te juro que estaré ahí cada vez que despiertes protegiendo tu soplo de vida-y dicho esto me beso en la frente.

Así, cerrando lentamente los párpados, me introduje en un sueño donde había un caballito que volaba y todos éramos felices.  
  
Fin

--------

Hola!!!!!!!!!, quería hacer un fanfick de mi pareja favorita de InuYasha!!!, Rin y Sesshomaru (perdón pero no se escribir su nombre UU) creo que me salió algo confuso, pero así soy yo ;)...

Que todos sigan escribiendo fanficks de Inuyaha para que tengamos un gran surtido!!! Aunque dicen que calidad puede mas que cantidad , bueno, igual la cantidad no tiene nada de malo (muajajajajajajajajajaja) Si alguien me quiere tirar a un poso o darme un ramo de rozas deme un lindo rewiu!, pero igual no va a poder tirarme a un poso (ni darme el ramo Buuuuaaa -)

Se despide de ustedes la escritora del fik a la cual ningún personaje le pertenece excepto la aldeana y su hijita, Naoko!!!


End file.
